1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to silicone non-stick coatings, products having these coatings, and method for making the same.
2. Background Art
Non-stick coatings for articles such as cookware and bakeware are well known. Examples of materials that have been used to form non-stick coatings include, but are not necessarily limited to, fluorocarbon-based coatings such as Teflon, and silicone-based coatings containing silicone resins, elastomers, oils or silicone glazes. Teflon is often times used due to its durability (˜3000 bakes) however the pans are only able to be re-coated once. Silicone elastomers tend to be used primarily where the dough is refrigerated and then baked due to resistance to thermoshock such as partially baked goods. They tend to also be used where substrates such as aluminum are being used which tend to be unable to withstand the curing conditions (600-700 F) for the Teflon type products such as the baguette pans. Typically, silicone elastomers can achieve ˜2000-2500 bakes before needing to be re-coated. The removal of the elastomer can be relatively difficult and can require the handling and use of hazardous materials. The silicone glaze tends to be more economical to use than either the elastomer or Teflon type products. This material tends to be able to be used for about 400 bakes and can be relatively easily re-coated. Silicone glaze coated pans can typically be de-glazed using standard stripping solutions and can be re-coated several times before the pan becomes unusable. Even with the use of some of the conventional non-stick coatings, the users tend to still spray the pans with oil to help obtain acceptable release properties for bread. The oil can have a tendency to buildup in the pan and can cause burn out spots on the bread, forming surface defects in the product. The oil can also build up on the equipment, which will require cleaning.